Jeepathon2k
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = Jason Blum | First appearance = BETA 7.0 | Last appearance = BETA 7.1 }}Jeepathon2k ('''de_jeepathon2k')'' was a bomb defusal map in ''Counter-Strike'' BETA 7 as a test map for the newly added vehicle code. The map served as a vehicle test, with both teams receiving access to 2 jeeps, and its design as a race track reflects its testing purposes. Oddly, despite its victory conditions being bomb defusal and team elimination, there are 4 hostages present in the map that could be rescued, even though there was no labelled hostage rescue zone. The map was considered very boring to play with as the vehicles were very hard to control (as the GoldSrc engine is not designed for driving vehicles) and gameplay can quickly become repetitive. Overview Outside of its vehicle testing purposes, the map is very open-spaced and ideal for snipers. If sniper weapons were allowed, both teams could easily pin themselves down and lead to the elimination of many players. Depending on the range, the Schmidt Scout and semi-auto sniper rifles (such as the G3SG/1 and the SG 550) may not be helpful in eliminating targets due to their ineffective bullet velocity and are fairly inaccurate compared to the AWP. It appears that players could not move at default speed, probably to encourage the usage of the vehicles. Without vehicles, navigating the large map on foot is very impractical. There are several barrels in the Spawn Zone of the Counter-Terrorists. These barrels can be shot with any weapon and will explode, causing damage to any nearby player. There is only one bombsite in this map, which is a toilet that is located next to an area with water, thus making Jeepathon2k and Final Option the only beta maps to lack two bomb sites, as Final Option has three. If this map is installed on Counter-Strike or Condition Zero, the CT spawn zone can be used to rescue hostages. If played on Condition Zero, hostages may enter into the tunnel near the bombsite rather than going to the CT spawn zone. Vehicles *To use a jeep, use the interact key (default is E) at the control panel of the jeep and press and hold the forward (default is W) or backward key (default is S). To turn, use the strafe keys (default is A and D). **Other players can enter the passenger seats to provide cover. **The only way to kill other players with the Jeep is by pushing the victim into a wall; a simple collision with the Jeep will not kill any player. **If a player is killed by one of the jeeps, the console will read "Victim was killed by a vehicle". The driver of the vehicle will still receive rewards (or penalties if the victim is the driver's teammate). **Players inside the jeep do not seem to suffer any accuracy penalty, as the crosshair does not widen even when the jeep is moving. Therefore, it is actually possible to snipe/shoot and drive at the same time (though aiming can be a challenge). **Unlike players, hostages will die instantly when a jeep hits them, and the driver will not receive any penalties. **There is no special animation for driving players. In third person view, they simply hold their weapon rather than driving. Official description de_jeepathon2k - Vehicle Test Map Mapping and Textures by: Paramedic911 Briefing: Get in a car and run someone over! (Press FIRE to continue) Bugs *Due to the limits of the GoldSrc engine, the vehicles are glitched in many ways: **Passengers will fly into the air when a driver uses the ramps or bumps into another jeep, often causing heavy damage or even death. It is even possible to kill passengers while they are in their seats. However, the driver will not fly out the car because he is immobile while driving. **The jeep may "sink" or become stuck into the ground if the player uses the ramp too many times. **Sometimes, if the jeep hits the barrels or another player, the jeep will stop instantly. **By using the jeeps, players can make it harder for the enemy team to reach the C4. One can plant the bomb on the car and drive the planted C4 away, preventing the CTs from defusing it. However, driving too fast or using the ramps will cause the bomb to drop out of the car and become immobile again. You can also park a jeep above the C4. However, if the C4 explodes near the hostages, the Terrorist who planted the bomb will receive penalties. *An explosion from a HE grenade will blacken the car. The vehicle will be undamaged but the blackened spot will remain even if the next round starts. *In custom maps, if a player spawns directly on top of a func_vehicle object, it is possible to drive out of the spawn zone even before the freeze time ends, which can be used to the driver's advantage. *If a Counter-Terrorist escorts the hostages through the water, they will lack a "swimming animation". Trivia *The name of the map is a portmanteau of Jeep and Marathon. *The acceleration symbol for the jeep is the same as the acceleration symbol from the tram in Half-Life. *The Jeep at the CT spawn zone has the "Hot Wheels" logo. *The Jeep at the T spawn has the "Hammer and Sickle" symbol. Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps